


Richard

by Ashery24



Series: A (sort of) family [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sign Language, autistic nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: There are no two (sons) without three? Right?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: A (sort of) family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551916
Kudos: 26





	Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: Nines is a cold heart bitch  
> Me: Autistic baby boy, baby that like knives because they shine

It had been two weeks since Cain had chosen his name. More than a month since he had been rescued. A small trust was born.

Then he decided to tell Connor and Hank about the rumors he had heard. Of the existence of a possible upgraded Connor. The RK-900, created in case Connor succeeded in his mission to end the deviants.

The three returned to the CyberLife tower and searched. Floor after floor they found nothing until they did. Disabled but completed and unscathed.

The RK-900.

They activated it.

He had blue eyes instead of brown.

They explained everything that happened.

  
He accepted without showing emotion what had happened and his new destiny.

  
With nowhere to go they also took him home.  
On the contrary that Cain, he didn't stay in corners but appeared in the strangest moments behind people, scaring everyone.

And he seemed to have a strange fascination with knives.

  
But unlike Cain who more or less (less than more) spoke, the RK900 didn't say a word.

  
When, bored, Cain asked him about his name, he signed a single word with his hands.

  
Richard


End file.
